jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk
|} Archiv Hi Mar Tuuk, Wenn du ein Archiv machst dann mach bitt auch Abgeschlossene Diskussion in rein P.S Ich es auch schon mal vergesen--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 13:48, 9. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Hi Pre Vizsla danke das du mich erinnert hast.--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 16:20, 9. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Bitte--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 16:25, 9. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::Man wird auch immer älter^^--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 16:54, 9. Nov. 2010 (CET) Doppelpunkt-Hinweise Hallo Mar Tuuk, könntest du bitte damit aufhören, andauernd Benutzer auf die Benutzung der Doppelpunkte hinzuweisen. Damit verursachst du nämlich mehr Aufwand als Nutzen. – Andro A • Disku 20:28, 12. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Ok--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 20:35, 12. Nov. 2010 (CET) Freundschafft Hi, ich bins Boba_Fett. ich wollte fragen ob ich dich auf meine Freundschfstliste setzen darf. the force be with us, always Sithlord 21:56, 22. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Ja, selbstverständlich darfst du das.--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 22:09, 22. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Hi,ich bins raptors vs predators,darf ich dich auf meine Freundschaftsliste setzen? Möge die Macht mit dir sein. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Raptors vs predators (Diskussion | Beiträge) 09:43, 12. Dez. 2010) :::Ja, selbstverständlich darfst du das.--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 14:39, 12. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::::Wie macht man das? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Raptors vs predators (Diskussion | Beiträge) 01:19, 25. Dez. 2010) :::::Kopier das Mar Tuuk.--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 20:23, 25. Dez. 2010 (CET) Unangebrachte Hinweise Hallo Mar Tuuk, mir ist in letzter Zeit aufgefallen, dass du alle möglichen Hinweise an alle möglichen Benutzer gibst. Dabei scheinst du jedoch nur nach Schema F vorzugehen, sprich du überlegst vorher nicht, was du da tust. Gerade erst hast du einem Benutzer, den ich schon als Stammbenutzer qualifizieren würde, die Signatur-Vorlage in seine Disku gesetzt. Dabei hast du anscheinend nicht geschaut, wie lange der Benutzer schon dabei ist und dass es jedem einmal passieren kann, die Signatur zu vergessen... Daher rate ich dir, mal einen Gang runter zu schalten und erst zu überlegen und danach zu handeln. Desweiteren bist du nicht der Hilfssheriff der Jedipedia... Gruß – Andro A • Disku 10:07, 28. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Hallo Andro ich würde mich freuen wenn du kurz in Chat kommen könntest--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 10:11, 28. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Geht heute leider nicht. – Andro A • Disku 10:36, 28. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::Ok kein Problem--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 10:51, 28. Nov. 2010 (CET) Fernsehsendernamen Hallo Mar Tuuk, Ich wollte dir nur sagen das Fernsehsendernamen nicht kursiv geschriben werden--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 20:22, 14. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Achso--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 21:06, 14. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::Kursiv geschriben werden nur Titel von Serien, Büchern, Filmen und so weiter--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 21:10, 14. Dez. 2010 (CET) :::Und Schiffsnamen sowie Eigennamen im Universum. KitDiskussion 21:16, 14. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::::Ok--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 21:18, 14. Dez. 2010 (CET) Episodenlink-Korrekturen Ein Hinweis für die Zukunft: Wenn du die Episodennamen/-links von Englisch zu Deutsch änderst, mach es doch bitte so, dass der geänderte Artikel am Schluss nicht mehr auf den englischen Episodentitel verlinkt. Das bedeutet: Nicht nur die TCWE-Vorlage im Abschnitt "Quellen" sollte angepasst werden, sondern jede Verwendung des Titels, sei es im HdK-Teil, bei Zitaten, in der Verlinkung auf den Episodenführer oder in Einzelnachweisen. Bei mehreren Episodentiteln würde ich dich auch bitten, die Änderung nach Möglichkeit in einer Bearbeitung zu machen, nicht in zwei oder mehr. Sonst muss jemand deine Bearbeitungen noch mal überarbeiten, womit keinem gedient ist. Also mach einmal etwas vernünftig oder lass es, damit du nicht mehr Arbeit verursachst als nötig. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 14:46, 16. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Zumal man dafür egtl auch den Droiden benutzten sollte. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 16:44, 16. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::Ok und warum macht der Droide Benutzer:T3-M4 es nicht?--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 19:57, 16. Dez. 2010 (CET) :::Vielleicht muss man ihm (oder vielmehr Ben) sagen, das er es machen sollte. Andererseits ist es auch nicht schlimm, wenn das bis zum nächsten mal, wo er eh läuft, so stehen bleibt. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 20:39, 16. Dez. 2010 (CET) Alter UC Hallo Mar Tuuk, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in den Artikeln „Vulture's Claw“ und „Jayfon“ schon vor über einem Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, sie jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an den Artikeln zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihnen zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß [[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 21:15, 17. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Ich wusste,dass die Uc´s schon noch drinnen sind. In Nächster zeit werde ich den UC rausnehmen. Gruß--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 10:35, 18. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::In nächster Zeit? Ich denke das ist doch kein Aufwand, wenn du sie eben rausnimmst oder halt die Artikel fertigstellst. Gruß Boba Fett123 16:41, 18. Dez. 2010 (CET) :::Man kann die UC-Vorlage auch als Unbeteiligter entfernen, wenn nach einem Monat nichts passiert ist. GAR ''Diskussion'' 16:55, 18. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::::Aber erst nachdem man den Benutzer der sie reingestellt hat angeschrieben hat und dieser innerhalb einer Woche immernochnicht wieder dran gearbeitet hat. Boba Fett123 19:16, 18. Dez. 2010 (CET) :::::Das steht bitte wo? GAR ''Diskussion'' 01:23, 19. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::::::Das stand so in den alten Regeln. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 12:36, 19. Dez. 2010 (CET) :::::::Bei „Vulture's Claw“ und „Jayfon“ sind die UCs draußen.--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 14:35, 19. Dez. 2010 (CET) In den alten Regeln vielleicht, aber aktuell steht es nirgendwo mehr. Ist aber auch egal, nur gut, dass du sie raus genommen hast Tuuk. GAR ''Diskussion'' 14:46, 19. Dez. 2010 (CET) Keks :Danke--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 20:06, 25. Dez. 2010 (CET) Keks DANKE !!! :-D Jacksterr 11:32, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Bitte--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Tuck Tuck']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 11:46, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) Jar Jar :Hahaha ^^--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'''Tuck-Tuck]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 15:26, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::War ja net böse gemeint. Ich fands nur lustig, das es jemanden gibt, der sich die mühe gibt. --Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|''Wingo]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|'Holoarchief'']] 15:43, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) :::Ja ich habe die Mühe:D --[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'''Tuck-Tuck]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 15:45, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) Keks Ich weiß deine Arbeit an den Bildern zu schätzen. Wenn ich bei Quellen den kurzen anstatt den langen Bindestrich sehe, korrigiere ich es auch. Und du machst es überall und bist dabei sehr gewissenhaft. Darth Hate 15:29, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Vielen Dank--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Tuck-Tuck']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 15:34, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) Keks Lass sie schmecken--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 15:47, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Vielen Dank--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Tuck-Tuck']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 15:49, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::Bitte--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 15:50, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) Lesenswert-Kandidaten Könntest du bitte nächstes mal erst den Artikel zur Wahl aufstellen, bevor du die Vorlage Lesenswert-Kandidat in den Artikel einfügst? Ich meine es jetzt bei diesem Beispiel Geiselnahme im Senatsverwaltungsgebäude‎. Danke Gruß Boba Fett123 16:10, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Ja--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Tuck-Tuck']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 16:10, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::Warum hast du es bei Alema Rar schon wieder gemacht und dann so lange gewartet, dass schon ein andere Benutzer ihn zur Wahl aufgestellt hat? Gruß Boba Fett123 Kontakt , Leistung 12:40, 9. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::Weil er nicht wirklich schnell schreiben kann, und dann dauert es halt länger, und dann ist es schon passiert. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Spezial:Beitragszähler/Nahdar Vebb 12:56, 9. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::::Dann soll er den Artikel halt erst zur Wahl aufstellen. Boba Fett123 Kontakt , Leistung 14:25, 9. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::::Das waren 5 Minuten. Das ist jetzt ein bisschen lächerlich--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Tuck-Tuck']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 14:44, 9. Jan. 2011 (CET) Keks Jacksterr 10:08, 29. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Vielen Dank--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Tuck-Tuck']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 10:11, 29. Dez. 2010 (CET) Neues Jahr Ich wünsche euch einen guten rutsch ins neue Jahr und viel Spaß!--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Tuck-Tuck']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 11:34, 31. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Gleichfalls. [[Benutzer:Juno|'Juno']] ''Diskussion'' 11:51, 31. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::Ebenfalls--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 11:53, 31. Dez. 2010 (CET) Frohes neues Jahr FROHES NEUES JAHR WÜNSCHE ICH DIR TUCK_TUCK VIELE GRÜßE Jacksterr 13:03, 1. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Dir auch Viele Grüße--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Tuck-Tuck']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 17:07, 1. Jan. 2011 (CET) Keks :Danke--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Tuck-Tuck']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 17:19, 1. Jan. 2011 (CET) Signaturen Hi Maar Tuuk, frohes neues Jahr, ich wollte bloß fragen wie man seine Signaturen ändern kann, so wie du. In einer anderen Farbe oder Schrift. Wäre echt nett, wenn du mir helfen könntest. Viele Grüße und vieeelen Dank im voraus --Mando'ade 22:01, 2. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Hi auch dir wünsche ich ein frohes neues Jahr! Mit der Signatur kann ich dir gerne machen du musst nur sagen wie. Viele Grüße--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Tuck-Tuck']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 22:14, 2. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::Ähmm...Am liebsten in schwarz, mit dieser "gezackten?" Schrift und da soll Mando stehen. Ach und das ist echt nett, danke. Viele Grüße --Mando'ade 22:22, 2. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::Ach ja und, das hatte ich vergessen, mit diesen Sprechblasen wie bei dir bitte.--Mando'ade 22:23, 2. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::::Hast du es schon gemacht?Viele Grüße--Mando'ade 14:05, 4. Jan. 2011 (CET) Deine Signatur, wie gewünscht: [[Benutzer:Mando'ade|'Mando']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade [[Benutzer:Mando'ade|'Mando']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade ich habe das mit dem gezakt nicht hingekommen. Ich hoffe es dir gefällt dir Viele Grüße, --[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Tuck-Tuck']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 15:11, 4. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Jetzt musst du auf Einstellungen gehen. Dort sollte ein Feld für die Signatur sein, in das du den Quelltext, den Tuuk oben aufgeschrieben hat, einfügst. Danach setzt du ein Häkchen in den Kasten Signatur als Wikitext behandeln (ohne automatische Verlinkung) und speicherst die Änderung ab. Erst dann kannst du die Signatur mit vier Tilden (~~~~) erzeugen. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 15:25, 4. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::Vielen Dank euch beiden!!!!-- [[Benutzer:Mando'ade|'Mando']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade 18:17, 4. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::Wenn es dich nicht stört nehme ich dich in meiner FL auf, ok?Viele Grüße-- [[Benutzer:Mando'ade|'Mando']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade 19:09, 4. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::::Gerne--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Tuck-Tuck']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 19:13, 4. Jan. 2011 (CET) Keks :Ach kein Problem sowas mach ich gerne--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Tuck-Tuck']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 18:29, 4. Jan. 2011 (CET) Korriban Hey Tuuk. Ich wollte nur fragen, ob du dir mal den Artikel Korriban durchlesen kannst. Ich, bzw. Darth Hate hab schon ein Rewiew gemacht, aber irgendwie schreibt niemand was dazu. Vielleicht kannst du ja was dazu schreiben, brauche unbedingt ein Feedback. Viele Grüße-- [[Benutzer:Mando'ade|'Mando']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade 19:56, 4. Jan. 2011 (CET) Edit-Geilheit Es ist ja schön und gut, dass du so engagiert hier dabei bist, aber ich frage mich immer wieder, ob du es nicht mit deiner Edit-Geilheit, wie wir es im Chat z.T. nennen, übetreibst. Ist sowas echt nötig? Du hattest mit der Diskussion nichts zu tun und hast einen m.M.n. überflüssigen Kommentar abgegeben. Bitte versuch soetwas wirklich zurückzuschrauben, am Besten sogar ganz zu unterlassen. KitDiskussion 20:02, 4. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Ja gut ich fand das jetzt aber nicht als Edit-Geilheit--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Tuck-Tuck']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 20:08, 4. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::Also ich finde das auf der Diskussion schon zimmlich Edit-Geil--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 20:11, 4. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::Nach BK:Es ist einer der Punkte, wo ich und andere auch das Gefühl haben, du willst aus jeder Kleinigkeit einen Edit holen. Du beteiligst dich an jeder Diskussion, an sich ja nicht schlimm, aber das mit Kommentaren, die niemandem helfen (wie in diesem Fall). Du bearbeitest Artikel, lässt dabei die Hälfte der Sachen, die man als erfahrener Benutzer, der du eigentlich bist, sofort sieht und behebt. So etwas zähle ich als Edit-Geilheit, du siehst etwas, was du bearbeiten kannst, und machst es schnell, bevor jemand anderes es macht, der sich aber mehrere Fehler raussucht. Und so bekommt man gut und gerne einen BK. Pre, du bist auch nicht ohne Makel. KitDiskussion 20:13, 4. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::::Kit, das ist niemand--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 20:20, 4. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::::Es geht ja nicht nur darum. Du bringst viele solcher Edits, die einfach nicht nötig gewesen wären oder auch wenn man bei Wahlen seine Meinung dazugeben will muss man nicht morgens bei einem und abends bei dem nächsten. Mach es doch in einen wenn beide schon stehen. Du scheinst ja auch Kekse und sowas wer weiß wie wichtig zu finden ansonsten hättest du mich ja nie eine halbe Stunde im Chat zugetextet ich sollte dir doch bitte einen schenken. Um solche Sachen geht es hier in der JP nicht, du kannst auch ein angesehner Benutzer mit 300 Edits und keinem Keks sein. Schreib einfach gute Artikel oder verbessere andere Artikel, dann werden auch Leute auf dich stolz sein. Ich z.B. habe meine Move-Rechte schon bekommen als ich noch keine 500 Edits hatte, sollte normal auch kein Problem sein, du hättest sie auch schon längst haben können, wenn du nicht immerwieder durch unnötige oder einfach falsche Sachen auffallen würdest. Ach und Pre du bist und warst meistens nicht viel besser Gruß Boba Fett123 Kontakt , Leistung 20:21, 4. Jan. 2011 (CET) Schnelllöschanträge Sag mal Tuuk, was soll das eigentlich? Du veränderst schon gestellte Schnellöschanträge nur um an einen Edit zu kommen? Die Seite wird gelöscht, somit geht der eh verloren. Das ist jetzt auch nicht das erste Mal, dass ich das bemerke. Du solltest das unterlassen, denn das ist wirklich sinnlos. Gruß, GAR ''Diskussion'' 17:38, 6. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Das ist mir klar das ich kein Edit bekomme. Eigentlich bearbeite nur manchmal Schnellöschanträge. Noch eine andere Frage ich komm nicht im Chat rein da steht immer: Connection failed (Could not connect) Schönen Tag noch Gruß, --[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Tuck-Tuck']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 19:42, 6. Jan. 2011 (CET). ::Aber wieso? Wo liegt der Sinn? Das mit dem Chat ist hier fehl am Platze. Und bei allen anderen funktioniert es. GAR ''Diskussion'' 19:46, 6. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::Vllt weil ich zu schnell war. Gruß, --[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Tuck-Tuck']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 19:50, 6. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::::Zu schnell? Wie meinen? Trotzdem macht Vorlagen ändern in dem Fall keinen Sinn. GAR ''Diskussion'' 20:01, 6. Jan. 2011 (CET) Keine Antwort ist ja auch eine Antwort. Ich versteh es immer noch nicht. Wieso? GAR ''Diskussion'' 01:44, 8. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::::Ich hatte mal ein SLA darin stand kein kommtar -.- dann hat mir im chat einer gesagt das ich das nicht kopiren sollte (die Begründung von dem SLA) dann habe ich es geändert.--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Tuck-Tuck']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 19:58, 8. Jan. 2011 (CET) Es ging darum, dass du SLA anderer Benutzer veränderst, nicht deine eigenen, da ist mir das egal. GAR ''Diskussion'' 15:04, 9. Jan. 2011 (CET) Der Goldene Jar Jar :Jep ;-)--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Tuck-Tuck']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 20:54, 13. Jan. 2011 (CET) : Darmann